


The Letter

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [28]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Book Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 28: Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

My darling Selene,

By the time you are old enough to read this and understand, I will be long dead and you will not remember my face. It was never my wish to leave you, although at least your aunt is practiced in caring for another woman’s child. Always remember, my love, that you were born to be Queen. Let no one take that from you. Your destiny is to guide Luna to greater glory than has ever been known, and I have every confidence that you will succeed. Be brave, my precious girl. I love you.

Your mother,

Channary

**Author's Note:**

> Channary was a lot of bad things, but she was a good mother.


End file.
